This is our story
by Steflover22
Summary: A cop and a school vice principal meet and sparks fly
1. Anchor beach

Chapter 1

"Brandon will you please stop running around the living room and go get ready to go with grandma" I said to my 5 year old who was running around like a chicken with his head cut off

"Ok mommy" he said running into his bedroom

"He's just as wild as you were at his age. Only difference is B actually keeps his clothes on"

"Really mom?" I said looking at her and all she could do was smile.

"Oh Stefanie you're little butt cheeks were so cute though"

"Yeah ok mom" I groaned as I put Brandon's stuffed dog in his backpack.

"So you're doing what exactly today?"

I looked at her for a split second

"Um I am going to anchor beach going to meet with the vice principal see about getting Brandon enrolled"

"Well good luck my dear" is what mom said and that's when I felt two little arms wrap around my leg

"Mommy mommy mommy I am ready" he was practically yelling

"Ok ok baby now that the whole apartment complex knows come here" as I said that I picked him up and he wrapped his little arms around my neck

"I love you B I love you so so much"

"I love you to mommy"

I set him down and crouched down to his level "now you be good for grandma okay?"

He smiled big and put his hand to his head like he was saluting me. "Yes ma'am"

"And you will do everything she tells you. Yes? " he looked at me with big eyes

"Yea I will mom"

"Ok good. Now give me a kiss"

He leaned in planting one sloppy one on my cheek and then went running for the door. And I stood up turning to my mom

"Everything will be fine Stefanie I'll have him call you tonight before he goes to bed."

"Ok ok" I kissed my mom goodbye and as she left with Brandon I went into my bedroom to get ready for my shower.

(2 hours later)

I pulled up into the parking lot at anchor beach turning my cat engine off I just sat there for a moment before getting out and heading into the school and I got absolutely lost trying to find my way to the office. I literally had to stop and ask a student to point me in the right direction. And thank god I did because I was at the totally wrong end of the school. And when I walked in the door I saw the most beautiful women I have ever seen standing behind the counter talking to another teacher

"Can we help you ma'am?" U almost did. It hear her do to the fact j was totally in awe over this women.

"Oh uh yeah my name is Stefanie Foster I have an appointment with the vice principal"

"Ah yes" she smiled at me before turning to the women standing behind her who I am totally mesmerized over "Ms Adams you're 3:00 is here"

She smiled as the other teacher walked away and she set a folder down and came out from behind the counter and let me tell you that just put me in even more of a daze about her.

"He I'm Lena Adams the assistant vise principal"

Oh man her voice her smile her body

"Hi I'm Stefanie Foster or stef whatever you prefer" I said extending out my hand. She took my hand shaking it and it felt like I had electric sparks going through my body and pretty sure we shook hands a little bit to long. We both pulled away awkwardly

"Um my office is this way if you'll follow me?"

She started walking to her office and I followed behind.

"You can take a seat here" she said as I sat down and she sat down behind her desk.

"So you're here for you're son Brandon?"

"Um yes Brandon he is five and I am interested in enrolling him in kindergarten"

"Well you came at the perfect time we have 2 open spots for kindergarten"

"Ok what all would I have to do to get him enrolled"

"Well you would just have to do the regular paperwork and Brandon will have to take test to see what classes we would place him in"

"Ok I would love to get that started if I could?"

"Of course" she reached in her desk pulling out a stack of papers handing them over to me " we will also have to schedule a time for you to bring him in"

"Ok well um could I bring him in tomorrow?"

" yes yes if course. You can just bring him in whenever"

"Ok sounds good. I can't wait for him to start"

" me either. Shall we go look around get you familiar with our school?"

"Yes I would like that"

"Alright"

She got up and I got up following her out the door and she showed me around his classroom and where the play yard was and then and then we ended up back in front of the school again in an awkward silence

"So um tomorrow will it be you or you're husband bringing Brandon by for the test?"

I completely froze when she said husband

"Um its actually ex husband and it will more than likely be me me husband is not really stable enough right now. I think that's the best way of putting it."

"Oh I am so sorry Ms Foster "

"Please call me Stef"

"Okay stef so I will see you tomorrow?" She said as she smiled

"Yes, Brandon is with his grandmother but I'll bring him in after ahe drops him off in the morning?"

"Sounds wonderful Ms...Stef"

"Ok so I'll see you tomorrow"

I smiled shaking her hand one last time before she walked away and I watched her as her perfect body moved and let me tell you that outfit doesn't do her any justice because she looks absolutely amazing. I smiled to myself before getting into my car and heading back to my apartment to get ready for work

*Lena's POV*

I walked back into my office sitting down in my chair in a complete daze what u thought was going to be just another meeting with a soon to be parent of a child going here turned into a women who made it hard for me to breath and who made me really nervous.

"Lena how did the meeting go?"

"Um rather well Shawna she is bringing her son in tomorrow for his test to see what class he is going to be placed in and where he stands"

"Okay I will be expecting her then"

"Yes. Oh and Shawna?"

"Yes Lena"

"Please make sure when she does get here tomorrow its me you send her to not Sanchez?"

"Yes of course ma'm"

She smiled and walked back out the door shutting it behind her and I just smiled to myself

Stefanie Foster

What a beautiful name. And the blonde hair and hazel eyes and the most perfect figure. I leaned my head back against my chair before getting up and grabbing my things and heading home for the day to my small two bedroom apartment.

I was on my way home driving the back way down Jones St when I heard sirens and to my luck there was a police officer behind me. So I pulled over and for my licence and registration out and when I looked out the window to see the cop standing there I could not believe it

"So you're a cop stef?"

She smiled a more than amazingly beautiful smile at me.

"Yes I am, and you have a taillight out" she replied back smirking at me"

"Ah really"

"Yea but I am going to let you go without a warning or a ticket"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, just get it fixed though indont think you want any other cops pulling you over"

"Call Me Lena and I will be sure to get it fixed"

"Thank you Lena"

I flashed her a smile as she walked back to her car and I pulled off headed in the direction for home and honestly could not help but keep picturing that women in her cop uniform.

I woke up the next morning to Brandon jumping on my bed...literally

"Mommy mommy mommy wake up wake up wake up"

"Okay okay I'm up I'm up" I said as I sat up pulling him into my arms hugging him tightly "oh B mommy missed you" he kinda giggled as I kissed his cheek "I missed you to mommy"

I smiled letting him go "hey B why don't you go ahead and get dressed into something other then you're pajamas please"

He ran out of my room and I stood up stretching and walking out if the room and to my luck I stepped on a hot wheels car

"Mother fu..."

"Well good morning to you to honey. I made you a fresh pot of coffee"

"Thanks mom" I mumbled as I made my way over to the coffee pot. "Thanks for bringing him home early. "

"It's no problem honey. Hey how did you're appointment go.?"

"Oh you know I screwed the vice principal then she showed me around and now I'm taking him in to take his placement test"

"Really stef!"

"Mommy I'm dressed why aren't you" I looked over to Brandon who was climbing into his chair.

"I'm going I'm going" I said as j set my coffee Down going info my room brushing my hair and throwing on a pair of jeans and a button up white shirt on and a pair of shoes.

"Alright B let's go lets go"

We all three headed out going our separate ways

We got to anchor beach and we headed inside I picked Brandon up walking into the office

"Why hello stef " I smiled when I saw her

"Hey. Brandon this is Ms Adams."

"Hello Brandon"

"Hi" he said while hiding his face in my neck and I set him down "

"Okay um follow me this way"

I took brandons hand and we walked into a small area and got Brandon set up and we walked back into the lobby way.

"So um stef can I take you out for coffee sometime?

I smiled at her and she smiled back

" yes"


	2. Coffee time

Coffee Time

It was about 9:30 at night and I was driving down the road on out way home from Mike's apartment Brandon was asleep in the back seat.. Tomorrow is his first day of kindergarten and i am nervous for him. Lena said she would keep an eye out for him, I know she will. I am just glad he is also excited at the same time.

As soon as I arrived home I got Brandon out of the back seat and carried him inside putting him to bed and kissing him goodnight.

"I love you B. Never forget that baby"

I kissed him goodnight one last time and went into the livingroon picking up Brandon's toys and put them all back into his box of toys he has by the TV.

"Attention you have a message"

"Ok seriously who in the hell is texting me this late?"

I picked up my cellphone seeing a text message that I could not help but smile at. I new who it was without her number being in my phone.

L: hey stef its Lena. I just texting you so you have my number as well. Let me know when you want that coffee. :)

Good lord why is this women so amazing.

S: how about lunch break tomorrow? I can take my lunch at the same time as you.

L: sounds wonderful. I take my lunch at 12:30. Where do you want to meet?

S: how about Starbucks?

L: sounds good. I mean I owe you something since you never wrote me that ticket.

S: :) I will see you tomorrow.

L: goodnight Stef

S: night Lena.

That next morning I got myself And Brandon ready for work and school I dropped him off and after convincing him that I would be back to pick him up when school was over for the day. When I got to work mike was standing in the parking lot waiting for me. I did my best to avoid him but that never works for me.

"What the hell was that last night Stef?"

"What was what Mike?"

"You having to be in the same room as Me and my son"

"Oh you mean the son that you never saw when he was born because you were to busy getting drunk. I was making sure he would be ok"

"I don't drink around him"

"That's a sack of lies Mike you were passed out drunk and left him running around the house when he was two. Right before we got divorced. So don't give me that shit. I am not going to stand around long enough to hear it. Part of the reason I have full custody of him is because you have a drinking problem. So man up and do something about it. And until you do I will be sitting with him while he is at you're house."

Before he could say anything I walked away heading into the station grabbing a set of keys signing then out and heading out to car 12 and headed out to get my day started.

7 cars was all I pulled over in four hours. And it was only for minor offences. Now that's what I call I really slow day. I glanced down at the clock ,seeing it is 12:15 I pulled out of the drive I was sitting in and headed off to Starbucks and heading inside

"This is officer Foster it is 12:25 taking an early lunch"

"Copy that Foster"

So when I got inside I sat there and j waited. It was around 12:40/when she walked in, I just looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey stef" she said as she put her purse down and took her seat in the chair acxross from me.

"Um I'll go order our drinks. What do you want?" I asked looking at her and she looked strait back at me " I'll just take a french vanilla latte"

I smiled going to order are drinks and when I got back Lena was just sitting there watching out the window so I sat down quietly

"Enjoying the view?"

She jumped and turned facing me "yes I am"

"They are going to bring our coffee over when they are ready" I said softly as i offered her a small smile.

Here we go with the awkward silence again I looked down for a second then looked back up at her and she was looking at me we a small smile all i could do was smile back at her

"Okay ladies I have one French vanilla latte and a peppermint mocha with white chocolate" the young lady said while she was setting the coffee Down on are table.

"Thank you" we both said in unison

"Brandon is doing really well so far. He is a great kid*

I smiled softly at her " he really is I just wish his dad could be in his life more "

"Why isn't he?. If you don't mind me asking."

"Mike seems to think that getting drunk is more important than being a part of his kids life. We separated when he was 2 but the divorce did not actually go through till right after he turned 3. Mike refused to sign the papers. "

"I'm so sorry stef"was what she said as she reached over and laid her hand over mine and just looked at our hand and then took a small sip of my coffee

" there is nothing to be sorry for I was not happy in the marriage anyway "

She took her hand away from mine and it felt like I lost a part of me by loosing her touch

"So what's you're story?"

She grinned at me "oh you know single, no kids I live in an apartment. Oh and I am a vice principal" she looked at me and kind of paused "there is one more thing you should pribly know" she kind of whispered as she looked at me

"What's that?"

"I'm a lesbian"

I smiled at her "that makes no difference to me Lena" I said calmly " I looked into her eyes. "I am to, I've know since high school but my dad wouldn't allow it and that's why I married Mike" she batted her eyes " technically my mom and now you are the only ones that know. My dad has not spoken a word to me since I left Mike.

"I'm sorry Stef"

"Eh its okay. It is what it is I can't change who I am"

She smiled and we just looked at each other until I broke the silence

"So you have any big plans tonight?"

"Nope a thing. How about you?"

"Let's see I'm picking my son up from school then I am taking him swimming and then going home having dinner and he will probably either play in his room or find every possible way there is to drive me bonkers"

I said that with a smile and she laughed at me

"What when that boy gets going look out."

She kept laughing and that made me laugh

"We should get going I gotta get back to work" she smiled at me "yeah I got to go to before they realize I'm gone"

We both got up walking out the door and she walked me to my patrol car

"So um ill see you later Stef?"

"Um yeah I gotta pick up B anyway."

She smiled walking away and I just smiled to myself getting in my car and driving off.

(2 hours later)

I was sitting on the bench outside of Brandon's classroom waiting for Brandon to come out

"Brandon"

"Hi mommy"

"How was you're first day?"

"It was cool"

I just laughed at him standing myself up from the bench

"He behaved very well to" i heard Lena say from beside me

"Hiiii Ms Adams "

"Hello Brandon"

"Um thanks for keeping an eye on him"

"Anytime Stef. No thank yous"

"Hey are you ready to go swimming?"

"Yeah yeah lets go. Ms Adams can you come to?"

Ok I think I just felt my face turn 50 shades of red. This could be interesting

She looked at me and I looked at her

"Um yes sure Brandon"

She smiled big "let's go let's go" he was jumping up and down at the point.

"Okay I'll meet you two at the pool"

I looked at her she looked at me and we shared one last look before going our separate ways...for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

"Brandon baby please be careful"

"I will mommy" he said to me as he jumped into the shallow end of the pool.

I sat there just watching my son. He was having so much fun with another kid. I was so distracted watching B that I did not even notice Lena had sat down next to me until she spoke

"Are you okay Stef?" I jumped at the sound of her voice and looked over at her.

"Yeah I'm okay" I claimed as I offered her a small smile and turned my attention back to Brandon.

"I just wish that Brandon was more important to mike then a bottle of beer." I wiped away a stray tear that was getting ready to escape down my cheek. And then I felt her hand on my back and I looked over at her and she was looking at me. I wanted nothing more then to kiss her at that moment but I couldn't.

"I'm so sorry stef" she said to me and neither one of us broke eye contact from each other. well that was until I had a 5 year old who was wet from head to toe jump on my lap and Lena quickly pulled her hand away from me.

"Why hello to you to bud" I said to him and could not help but laugh at the dorky smile he had on his face.

"you're not ready to go already are you? He just looked at me and shook his head no and took off running back to the pool.

"I know I have spent very little time with Brandon. But he is a good kid stef. you're doing a wonderful job with him"

"Thank you,I try." I said as I was looking at her. "You know Lena you did not have to tag along." I smiled at her as she started to laugh at me.

"Okay stef don't you worry. its not a problem. I wanted to. Plus I did not want to break his little heart"

Yup I am screwed. I have know this women all of two days and I am already falling for her. God help me!

"You know stef you're pretty cute when you blush." I looked over at her with raised eyebrows and a smirk.

"I know" I said smirking at her. And then turned my attention back to Brandon.

"Brandon buddy come on its time yo go" I got up grabbing his towel waiting for him to come over and when he did I dried his hair some and wrapped his towel around him and I smiled as he looked up at me

"Mommy come here I need to ask you something" he said still looking at me so I knelt down in front of him and he leaned in close to my ear.

"I really like Ms Adams. Can I ask her

To come to our house for dinner?"

I could not help but let out a laugh not only because of the question but also the serious look he had on his face. "Yeah buddy go ahead" I said smiling at him and stood myself back up to watch how this will play out.

Oh lord he is serious

"Ms. Adams will you come eat dinner with me and mommy tonight?" Yep and here comes her laugh. "Um" she looked at me almost as if she was asking for approval. I just smiled shyly and nodded my head yes and watched as she had turned her attention back to Brandon. "I would love to come over for dinner Brandon"

"Hey stef do you want me to bring anything?" I looked at her for a split second then looked at Brandon"

"Do you like pizza lena?"

"Oh its the way to my heart" she said smiling at me

"We could always just order in a pizza?"

"Yeah yeah yeah" Brandon was pretty much yelling as he started jumping up and down

"Okay okay" I said while laughing "but you have to get into the shower and clean pajamas as soon as we get home B.

"I will mommy I promise" he said pulling at my hand.

"Um ill follow you stef"

"Okay I said" as Brandon was pulling me away and I swooped him up in my arms so I could slow down enough to walk by Lena

Loveisloveloveisloveloveislove

About 30 minutes later Lena Brandon and I walked through the front door to my apartment, leaving Lena and Brandon in the living room I headed down the hall to draw him a bath and lay him out clean pajamas. When I went back into the living room I found my son showing Lena his hot wheels cars it was a moment worth watching

"Brandon foster. Please report to the bathroom you bath awaits " I said and he came up to me "pepperoni" I. Bent down to his level. "Pepperoni is what you want?" He grinned at me "yes ma'am" I smiled big at him "pepperoni it is then" he smiled"

"You will call me when you're. Ready to wash you're hair. Yes?"

"I will"

"Ok. Now...go go go" I laughed I think he was running faster then his little feet could go. I looked over to Lena who was sitting on the couch smiling. I walked over and sat down next to her.

"So Ms Adams tell me. What kind of pizza is it that you desire?"

She closed her eyes smiling at me before answering

"How about pepperoni beef and onion? Its to die for "

"Have it you shall" I said smiling at her. And got up grabbing my phone calling and ordering the pizza's.

"so can I get you something to drink? Wine, juice, water, milk? "

She came over leaning against the counter.

"How about wine" she said softly smiling at me.

"!wine it is" I said as I was pulling a couple glasses off of the top shelf and then Brandons favorite batman cup.

"Ok ma'am here you are"I set her glass down in front of her "one glass of Stefanie Foster's finest wine"

"Oh why thank you Ms foster"

With that being said there was a knock on my door. Grabbing my money I got the door and with my luck I got a telling from my son who needed help with his hair.

"That will be 20 even ma'am " counting out the change I paid the guy and took the pizza shutting the door I turned and Lena was no where to be found. Setting the pizza down. I headed to the bathroom to find her helping B with his hair. What a sight.

I just quietly made my way back to the kitchen and started dishing out food and pouring Brandon his drink.

As soon as the both of them came out Lena. Sat down and Brandon climbed into his chair. But not without letting a big yawn escape first.

"Tired baby" he looked at me and just nodded his head yes and then went to eating his pizza.

Lovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelove

I had put Brandon to bed and walked. Lena to the door and opened it for her

"Thanks again" I said looking at her. She just smiled in return

"It was fun stef" she said as she brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"We should do it again sometime "

Yeah we should " she said and then came that awkward silence again

"Ill text you maybe we can get together again"

"I would like that"

"Bye stef" She said as she stepped out the door

"Bye Lena " I said and watched her walk away. shutting the door behind me I leaned up against it closing my eyes smiling


End file.
